


Little ball of fur

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway comes home to something very interesting... Dennor Human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little ball of fur

Tore slipped out of the car onto the snow covered driveway. He pulled his parka tighter and shivered against the blizzard’s freezing wind and snow. He carefully walk up the path to he and Mathias’s house. Thankfully the lock wasn’t completely frozen yet and he slipped inside.  
The heat from the fireplace helped defrost him as he walked in to the kitchen, spotting two cups of coffee inoccently sitting on the island. Grabing his caffeine-filled prey he went to go sit in his chair by the fire. He sat and nurse his cuppa until he heard unusual noises from upstairs.  
He listened closer and heard Mathias speaking. Who would be here in such horrible weather, so late in the day?  
“No! Don’t! Just let me put the dam-! Ugh!” He heard Mathias say in an exasperated voice. Now Tore was really confused. “Who are you talking to?” Tore whispered to himself. The blonde quietly creapt up the stairs and looked through the seam of the door.  
Within Tore saw Mathias wrestling to put a ribbon with something shiny hanging from it on a tiny ball of orange fur. Tore pushed open the door to get a better look, Mathias hearing the squeak made by the old hing whipped his head around, startled to see his stoic boyfriend in the doorframe.  
“What are you doing here babe?” He said putting the ball of fur behind his back.  
“Work let me go early so that I wouldn’t get snowed in. What have you got there?” Tore said amused as he leaned against the doorframe.  
“Oh, umm, nothing sweetie. Do you want some dinner? I’ll meet you downstairs.” Mathias said keeping his back away from Tore as he hurried down stairs. Tore chuckled at his childishness and followed after him down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Mathias set something in the cabinet and close the doors before Tore could look in and made a show of picking up pots and pans and setting them in different places, “Just wait in the living room and I’ll bring food to you ha hahahaha.” He said laughing nervously.  
Tore raised an eyebrow but walked back to his chair and picked up his coffee once again. After a few calming sips he grabbed the Verdens Gang laying on coffee table beside him to hear all about Bjarne Brønbo’s new interview. After a few minutes Tore felt something jump up on the chair next to him.  
Beside his lap was a little orange tabby kitten with a ribbon that reminded him of the norwegian flag around it’s neck tied in a big bow. It mewed at him and snuggled its way into Tore’s lap.  
Startled, Tore looked closer at the kitten’s neck and saw that it a had a piece of metal around the ribbon. It gleamed in the firelight. Untying the ribbon he pulled the plain gold band off of it and squinted to read what was inscribed on the inside.  
“My love, My life, My everything. With this ring you rule them all. I love you. - Mathias”  
Tears welled up in Tore’s eyes. He looked back up, to Mathias as he leaned in close to Tore and whispered in his ear.  
“Will you marry me?”


End file.
